Nanofiber manufacturing apparatuses are being used in a wide range of fields such as the field of medicine as apparatuses that manufacture a fibrous substance having a nano-unit diameter. Electrospinning technology is used widely in nanofiber manufacturing apparatuses.
Electrospinning technology is technology in which a workpiece and a solution in which a macromolecule substance or the like is dissolved are charged; and the solution is ejected toward the workpiece by the electric potential difference between the solution and the workpiece. A nanofiber is manufactured by the solution being elongated electrically. It is desirable to increase the productivity in such a nanofiber manufacturing apparatus.